


And the kingdom it came, well, it all fell down

by starstruckapplepie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckapplepie/pseuds/starstruckapplepie
Summary: Quando Hajime gli si avvicina, nello sguardo di Oikawa c'è una luce distorta che grida solo risentimento.





	And the kingdom it came, well, it all fell down

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico questo mio ritorno a (tentare di) scrivere alla Pirats: senza la sua guida, sarei ancora senza un titolo (che è preso da "This Empty Northern Hemisphere").  
> E perché la IwaOi è il suo pane.

_-Ja-pan! Ja-pan!-_

 

L’aria all’interno del palazzetto è riempita dalle acclamazioni dei tifosi, dalle bandiere sventolate e dal rimbombo dei tamburi.

Il morale è alle stelle: le urla della curva bianca e rossa sembrano fluire direttamente negli arti e nei cuori dei giocatori della nazionale nipponica, fornendo loro la forza di continuare a correre, saltare e dare del filo da torcere agli avversari europei, in una partita che ha ormai raggiunto il quarto set.

 

Oikawa chiude gli occhi e reclina la testa, inspirando profondamente quell’aria colorata: si lascia stordire da quel baccano, il nome del numero uno scandito dai tifosi, mentre si prepara al servizio.

L’alzatore riapre gli occhi al fischio dell’arbitro, segno che un nuovo punto può cominciare.

Il pallone lascia la mano del giocatore e…

 

 

 _Se solo fosse Oikawa quello in campo._  
  
  
Osserva attentamente lo schiacciatore, capitano della nazionale giapponese, iniziare la rincorsa e colpire la palla al punto più alto del proprio salto.  
La tecnica è molto buona, quasi impeccabile: certo, se avesse mosso il braccio  _così_  avrebbe potuto imprimere al pallone più effetto.  
La battuta causa comunque non pochi problemi alla squadra avversaria che, nonostante una ricezione un po’ raffazzonata, riesce a mettere insieme un attacco decente.  
 

Oikawa continua ad osservare il gioco, rapito come sempre dal susseguirsi rapido delle azioni.

Eppure, c’è qualcosa che lo distrae, come un suono che si ripete, allo stesso irritante modo di un rubinetto che perde.

 

_Il rumore di una ricaduta scomposta, seguito dai tonfi del pallone giallo e blu che rimbalza lontano, senza essere stato colpito._

_Un dolore lancinante, una scossa elettrica che dal ginocchio gli riverbera attraverso tutta la gamba._

_Oikawa vede tutto intorno a lui diventare più alto, il pavimento della palestra dell’istituto Aoba Johsai sempre più vicino, mentre avverte il suo corpo accartocciarsi intorno al ginocchio coperto dal tutore bianco, ancora fiammeggiante di dolore e una disgustosa, agghiacciante sensazione che qualcosa all’interno di esso si sia smontato._

_Il coach e i compagni più vicini sono accorsi subito, Oikawa ne sente le voci preoccupate oltre il suono dei propri respiri, mozzati nello strangolare i singhiozzi di sofferenza che fluiscono istintivamente nella sua gola._

_Non riesce a distinguere i volti, troppe lacrime sono salite tutte insieme ai suoi occhi._

  
_Solo una cosa rimane nitida nel suo campo visivo: il volto del reclutatore della nazionale giapponese, venuto appositamente da Tokyo per osservarli tutta la settimana di allenamenti appena trascorsa._

_Quel volto poco familiare che lo ha guardato con crescente approvazione negli ultimi giorni, ora lo guarda dispiaciuto- no, non è dispiacere._

_È_ delusione _, il turbamento di quando si perde la possibilità di concludere un ottimo affare._  
  
_Altre lacrime arrivano ad inondargli definitivamente lo sguardo, quando quell’uomo_ si volta, non lo guarda più, lo lascia perdere _, mentre i compagni di squadra lo sollevano, facendo attenzione a non muovere_ quel fottuto ginocchio _, e solo allora Oikawa si lascia andare al pianto._

 

*

 

 _Poche ore dopo, i giocatori della Seijoh sono tutti in piedi lungo la linea laterale del campo, di fronte al coach, al secondo allenatore e al reclutatore._  
_Tutti, tranne il numero uno, il capitano, Tooru Oikawa._  
  
_Lui, su preciso e perentorio ordine del medico dell’infermeria, è costretto su una sedia che lo obbliga a guardare chiunque dei presenti dal basso in alto, in quella che gli sembra solo un’umiliante farsa,_ come se davvero avesse ancora una possibilità di essere selezionato _._

 _È solo per educazione se tiene alto lo sguardo, il volto inespressivo, mentre il reclutatore della nazionale fa il suo discorso; ma è lo stridere dei propri denti a costringerlo immobile quando viene rivelato il nome del fortunato giocatore scelto per una possibilità in nazionale._  
  
  
-Iwaizumi!-  
  
Il nome è scandito dai tifosi, mentre lo stesso schiacciatore che ha battuto il servizio alza il pugno di segno di esultanza, dopo aver ovalizzato il pallone in quella che è stata una sensazionale diagonale appena oltre la linea dei tre metri.

Tooru osserva l’ex compagno di squadra -e non solo- esultare, il viso illuminato da un sorriso di gioia ruggente ed esaltazione, mentre viene stretto dagli altri giocatori in maglia rossa.  
  
Le labbra di Oikawa, invece, sono strette in una piega amara.

  
  
_Non è giusto._

  
Lui si era allenato più a lungo, più duramente, per tutti quegli anni, fin dalle medie.

Ma sono state proprio quelle ore  ~~spese~~   _sprecate_  in palestra, a colpire un pallone dopo l’altro, ancora e ancora e ancora, a causargli quei problemi al ginocchio.

Problemi che quel fastidioso tutore doveva essere in grado di arginare e che invece non aveva aiutato proprio nel momento in cui era più importante.

Nell’occasione in cui tutta quella fatica, tutto quel sudore, tutti quei calli avrebbero potuto trovare una realizzazione.  
  
La consapevolezza che Iwa-chan sia stato scelto, paradossalmente, perché si è allenato di meno, ancora adesso dà a Oikawa la sensazione di avere la pelle in fiamme.  
  


  
Il pensare e ripensare all’accaduto hanno corroso quella gentilezza che Oikawa era in grado di rivolgere a chiunque: al di sotto, non è rimasta che un’anima rotta, in balia del tormento di un futuro che non potrà mai più realizzarsi.  
  
E se la pallavolo era la carriera a cui Tooru anelava, in quel maledetto, maledetto giorno aveva perduto anche chi era stato al suo fianco da sempre, nella vita fuori e dentro il campo.  
 

_Iwaizumi è andato a trovarlo, naturalmente, non appena lui e gli altri hanno terminato di riordinare la palestra._

_Oikawa ha ancora gli occhi gonfi mentre siede in attesa di sua sorella, in arrivo per riportarlo a casa: il suo ginocchio è talmente distrutto da impedirgli di rimanere ad alloggiare nelle stanze del club._  


_Quando Hajime gli si avvicina, nello sguardo di Oikawa c’è una luce distorta che grida solo risentimento._

 

 

 

_Hajime ha il volto paonazzo e gli occhi lucidi di rabbia e dolore quando diversi minuti dopo esce dall’infermeria sbattendo la porta dietro di sé._  
_Tooru ha ancora le dita contratte ad artigliare la pelle delle cosce, ansimante dopo le urla appena riversate contro il compagno._

 

  
Non si sono più parlati da allora.

 

 

  
  
Fa schifo.  
_Si_  fa schifo.  
  
Non dovrebbe essere nascosto in alto sugli spalti, Iwaizumi ignaro della sua presenza nel palazzetto.  
Dovrebbe essere in prima fila ad incoraggiarlo con tutta la voce che ha, fremere per abbracciarlo, baciarlo al fischio che avrebbe segnato la vittoria.

Invece, per il suo dolore, per colpa sua soltanto, ha perso sia la carriera dei suoi sogni, sia l’unica persona con cui avrebbe voluto viverla.

E quella benda stretta alla sua gamba dalla coscia al polpaccio, quella stampella che lo accompagna in ormai ogni movimento non fanno che ricordargli dolorosamente ciò che ha perso.


End file.
